Jewelpet Happiness
is the fifth ''Jewelpet anime series based on the franchise created by Sanrio and Sega Sammy Holdings. The series is animated by Studio Comet and directed by Hiroaki Sakurai. It aired from April 6, 2013, to March 29, 2014, on TV Tokyo and TV Osaka. Jewelpet Happiness's school setting places it thematically close to Jewelpet Sunshine. Synopsis The series focuses on the main heroine Chiari Tsukikage and her friends on managing the Jewelpet Café Happiness. One day at the magical world of Jewel Land, Jewelina entrusted Ruby the magical Jewel Box with a mission to make friends and collect Magic Gems. At the same time, she needs to go to the Jewel Academy and open a shop called the "Jewelpet Café Happiness". However, with her friends, things didn't go well as planned with several failed mishaps happened to her and the students being scared, in the point of Ruby giving up. But when she met a young girl named Chiari Tsukikage and her friends Nene Konoe and Ruruka Hanayama and decide to help, Ruby's life is about to change forever. Now, she and her friends must work together for the café to prosper, stick together through good and bad luck as well as protecting the Jewel Box from being stolen. Music The music in the series is composed by Wataru Maeguchi. One song, entitled, At the End of the Light (光の果てに Hikari no hate ni) and performed by the Japanese idol group Fairies"ニューシングル「Run With U」発売中！" フェアリーズ. VISION FACTORY. 10 January 2010. Web. 28 June 2014., was made for both the first opening and ending sequences of the series. The second opening, first appearing in episode 40, is RUN with U, also sung by Fairies. Characters Humans *Chiari Tsukikage (protagonist) *Ruruka Hanayama (major character) *Nene Konoe (major character) *Marie Hanazono (major character) *Nobara Kitajima (supporting) *Mutsumi Mochida (supporting) *Kousuke Sanada (supporting) *Izumi Taira (supporting) *Takumi Asano (supporting) *Juushirou Mouri (supporting) Jewelpets *Ruby *Garnet *Sapphie *Rosa *Angela *Labra Episodes International Broadcast It premiered in Portugal's Canal Panda on July 1, 2015. Its initial time-slot is 10:30 PM. In Hong Kong, China, it premiered from 15th February to 20th September in 2015. In Thailand, it aired on True Spark JUMP, though the year of its broadcast is unknown. Videos File:Jewelpet Happiness ジュエルペット ハッピネス OP「光の果てに」|First opening. File:Jewelpet Happiness ジュエルペット ハッピネス OP2「Run With U」|Second opening. File:Jewelpet Happiness ジュエルペット ハッピネス ED「光の果てに」|Ending. Gallery Jewelpet.Happiness.international.jpg|Poster with international logo tv1388786544888.jpg|Labra & Rosa. tv1388786551114s.jpg|Garnet & Sapphie. 1383957740823.jpg|Labra & Rosa dressed up as macarons. 262577-episode-21-screenshot-001.jpg|Jewel Box. jewelbox.jpg|Jewel Box (expanded version). Photo.JPG|Chiari and co. in high school uniform with Jewelpets in the last episode. imageaqy.jpg|Magical Change version opening. 0000807140.jpeg 0000807142.jpeg 0000807143.jpeg 0000807144.jpeg 0000781605.jpeg 0000781607.jpeg 0000781608.jpeg 0000788898.jpeg 0000788900.jpeg 0000788901.jpeg マイヂペット.jpg Trivia *This anime marks the 5th anniversary of the Jewelpet anime series, which originally started in 2009. *This is the last Jewelpet anime to be solely animated by Studio Comet, ending their 5-year run before Zexcs collaborated with Comet for the production of Lady Jewelpet. *This is the first anime series based on the franchise with more than one opening song. *This is the first anime series with the universe depicted not having the concept of the Human World, as humans and Jewelpets co-exist in one world. **This pattern is followed by Lady Jewelpet. Reference Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Seasons Category:Series page